Impresiones que revelan
by Once L
Summary: Viñetas inspiradas en la segunda temporada de Kuroshitsuji. - 1. ¿Qué era ese aroma tan exquisito que emanaba de aquel viajero? Y... ¿por qué a Alois, se le hacía tan familiar? SPOILERS capítulo 1.


**† IMPRESIONES QUE REVELAN**** †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

**Fandom: **Kuroshitsuji II.

**Personajes:** Alois Trancy, el _Viajero Misterioso_ y Claude Faustus.

**Género: **General, Misterio.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** **_Spoilers_** del primer capítulo de la **_segunda temporada_** de Kuroshitsuji, advertidos, ¿de acuerdo?

**Resumen: **¿Qué era ese aroma tan exquisito que emanaba de aquel viajero? Y... ¿por qué a Alois, se le hacía tan familiar?

**Disclaimer:** _Kuroshitsuji _no me pertenece. Pertenece a la talentosa, _Yana Toboso_ a la cual le agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella y shipeable obra de arte.

_**10/07/10**_

**Capitulo 1- La Atracción del Viajero Desconocido.**

Alois no supo qué era exactamente lo que le había sorprendido y emocionado tanto de ése viajero que llamaba a deshoras de la noche a su puerta.

¿Su aspecto empapado y desaliñado? ¿El misticismo con el que su gabardina le ocultaba? ¿La extraña y atrayente atmosfera que le rodeaba?

En sí, no estaba seguro de lo qué era. Por eso cuando se acercó a él, en un intento de penetrar en su disfraz, de buscar sus ojos, un agradable aroma captó sus sentidos pese al estado en el que el hombre se encontraba.

- Pero... huele bien. –dijo por lo bajo, y de manera seductora. Tan complacido, que buscaba algo más de ese extraño tan singular.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Quiso saber entusiasmado, pero no obtuvo respuesta de su visitante. Al joven Trancy no le sorprendió, tampoco le importó; ya había tomado una decisión y se la hizo saber a su mayordomo.

- Dejaré que se quede. Está bien, ¿verdad, Claude?

Y puede que su mayordomo no estuviera de acuerdo con la idea, aunque tampoco lo manifestó abiertamente. Además, el que daba las ordenes ahí era él, a Claude, sólo le quedaba respetar su decisión.

Aunque volviendo al tema de ese agradable aroma, y conforme guiaban al viajero al comedor para servirle de cenar, él no podía dejar de verle. Sonreía tan abiertamente, que en más de una ocasión había sentido la mirada de su mayordomo más serio de lo normal.

"_¿Qué?"_ Quiso preguntarle con molestia al darse cuenta de que no dejaba de verle.-_"¿Es que acaso tiene algo de malo en que me muestre tan interesado en este hombre, Claude?"_

Pero en lugar de decírselo, mejor se volvió a reír, escuchándose por todo el pasillo sus alegres carcajadas.

"_Me pregunto..."_ –se planteó por un momento luego de que sus risas fueron controladas, reparando en lo que el hombre portaba en su mano derecha.- _"¿Qué es lo que traerá en esa maleta, Señor viajero? ¿Ropa, Dinero? ¿Quizá, comida?" _

Nah, fuera lo que fuera, el oji azul lo averiguaría después; de eso, estaba más que seguro. Por ello, sonrió con malicia, aspirando hondo y queriendo percibir de nuevo ese aroma que lo había cautivado desde el primer momento.

"_¿Qué fragancia será?"_

Pensó, pues aquel aroma le resultaba tan familiar.

Sino se equivocaba, olía a... pétalos de rosas rojas, mezcladas con el aroma de la sangre y... la muerte.

Un aroma tan conocido en su vida, que inevitablemente le recordó a aquella fatídica noche en aquel pueblo cuando aun era pequeño, y también, a aquella noche que cerró su trato con Claude.

Ahora que se daba cuenta, podía sentir la misma sensación que sentía cuando estaba con su brazo derecho, con su protector, pero al mismo tiempo, su cuerpo le alertaba de peligro como otras tantas veces sentía ante su mayordomo. El peligro, ante algo demoniaco.

"_¿Quién es usted, señor viajero?"_

Su vista le miró de reojo, observando como se sentaba perfectamente sobre la silla en el gran comedor, regalándole entonces, como buen anfitrión, una de sus encantadoras sonrisas mientras su mayordomo se iba a hacerle algo de comer.

"_¿Es que acaso usted también desea... estar por siempre a mi lado?"_

La simple interrogativa que cruzó por su mente le hizo reír con un par de carcajadas, ganándose la mirada de su huésped.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- No, en absoluto. –respondió con su radiante sonrisa.- Sólo es que estoy feliz... de tener a un invitado como usted.

Risas alegres de su parte, y una sonrisa discreta por parte de su invitado fue lo que se suscitó antes de que Claude llegara con la memorable _cena_, que ninguno de los tres olvidaría en mucho, mucho tiempo.

**Fin.

* * *

**

Curioso el hecho de que mi primer aporte de este fandom sea sobre Alois y el _Viajero Misterioso,_ y no sobre mi pareja favorita Sebastián/Ciel, o mi personaje favorito Finny. Pero es que esa escena donde Alois se acerca y olisquea al viajero me produjo gran impresión y me puso a pensar en un detalle que sigue rondando en mi cabeza. Sí, eso sobre existencias de otros Demonios, sus pactos, y demás.

Y miren que hasta este momento, Alois no me ha producido una buena impresión. Aún así, aquí esta el resultado totalmente imparcial. Gracias por leer, muy pronto la segunda viñeta ;)


End file.
